moonlit knights
by roxaskey
Summary: namine whitecloud is one of the many who is afraid of the creatures of the dark but when she meets roxas she learns there is light in the dark
1. Chapter 1

A story between roxas and namine

i do knot own kingdom hearts

* * *

When the hero of twilight town finished his quest for the people to slay the evil heartless at midday

he was celebrated but he just slayed the creature that was roaming around the daytime as all the other heroes did but what happens when the moon rises and the creatures come out in swarms at night? The heroes save the day but what happens at night?

namine whitecloud was one of the many who were scared of the outside darkness ,she was turning every light in her room on when her mum shouted "Namine, what are you doing?"

"Nothing im just...just...making sure i can see"

her mum entered the room

"namine, your still afraid?"

namine hung her head down

"were safe out at day but what protects us from the swarms at night?"

her mum looked out the window and said

"we have heroes at the day but at night something protects us but we never find out what."

her mum turned to namine

"but something is stopping those swarms from attacking so dont worry"

* * *

first chapter done please review for more


	2. the arrival

Im back to start chapter 2 sorry for the last one being so short

i do not own kingdom hearts

* * *

When namine's mum had left the room namine got into her bed and hid her face Under the cover's and sighed "what is saving the night?" with those words she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

ROXAS POV

The dark moonlit sky was just as dark as the waters that we were sailing on, the sails were blowing widely and the ship was coming into port as I collected my gear and headed on deck.

the ramp was laid on the deck side making a passage to land

"here we are twilight town"said a spiky blond haired kid

roxas turned to face him "the name just shouts work at me" he said "what about you hayner what do think?"

hayner looked at the dark town "I think its a town that needs you more than ever"

roxas sighed "well your back home,I have a new home and a new job"

hayner gigled "at least I know my way around and the people here, come on I know the adress he sent you lets start heading there"

roxas just noded and followed hayner through the dark town knowing the creatures were watching.

* * *

NAMINES POV

Namine was dreaming she was walking down the dark town and when creatures started rising from the ground and emerging from the alleys and they were closing in on her, then she heard a voice an unfamilliar voice and suddenly a figure rose from the shadows and was standing under the moonlight, as one of the creatures pounced at the him, he suddenly grabbed it and launched it at the others, the creatures all hissed and dissapeard.

namine was staring at the figure still trying to figure out how he did that and suddenly he spoke to namine saying "those creatures will leave you for tonight" and he turned and said "rest easy now" before dissapearing.

namine just managed to wisper "thank you" before she woke up

she sat on her bed trying to understand what had happend in her dream until she heard the same voice she looked out her window to see two boys one she knew, was about to shout hayners name but she noticed the time and thought best not, she couldn't stop noticing the other boy who had the same voice as the figure in the dream.

"who is he?" she asked herself and fell asleep

* * *

she has finaly seen roxas but is there more than meets the eye

please review


	3. new town, new ally

3rd chapter

the heat is rising

i do not own kingdom hearts

* * *

ROXAS POV

we stopped outside a small house, sloped roof, four windows, one on each side and each floor,a front door and a balony door, the moon's light was shining through the windows and lighting up the room so it didn't need lights but still did.

hayner was staring at the house and said "sweet place".

I turned to him "do you know who lives here?"

he asked puzzeld "I thought you knew?"

I shook my head

I went to knock on the door but hayner grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"what?" I asked annoyed

he looked at me sarcasticly and said "oh yeah knock on a strangers house at night with three swords in your bag"

"oh ok" I said and knocked on the door

"WHY did you just do that" he glared at me

"you said to" I chuckled

he glared at me again "I was being sarcastic"

"I kno-"i managed to say before hearing a voice behind the door

"what is the moon doing?" the voice asked

hayner looked puzzeld and turned to the moon

he was opening his mouth to say something before I turned and said "It's lighting the way down the knights path"

a light suddenly appeared behind the door revealing a glass window on the door most of it dark blue, but the middle had a white circle representing the moon that was partly coverd up by a navy blue wolf head shape,the eyes were fierce but peaceful and the face was intimidating but wasn't angry.

hayner looked worried as a huge shadow appeared behind the door

As the door opend we saw a blond spiky haired man wearing a long black cloak

he looked at us both and asked "who are you?"

hayner was speechless, he was slightly trembling

"I'm roxas, roxas wall " I said "im a young blood"

the man gave a curious look and asked "how do I know"

I quickly slipped a small blade out of my sleeve and pressed it against his throat and I let out a wolf like growl

the man smiled and said "your fangs are sharp and your ready to hunt"

I returned to my previous position next to hayner who was confused

then the man turned towards him hayner nearly fainted when he asked "who's he?"

I turned to face hayner and said "that's hayner miles he's a fox"

the man smiled and said "Im the sky roamer" and turned toward the door

hayner gave me a wierd look, I turned toward the man "cloud" i said

he said "come in"

i turned to hayner " what's with the wolf head, wolf growl, and nicknames?" he asked

i turned to him "we are known as the brotherhood of the wolf"

he looked at me with a confused look "a fox?"

i turned and started heading toward's the door "an ally" i said "come on"

* * *

end of chapter 3 who thought cloud would come in

please review


	4. hi, im roxas

Hayner and I walked in to the living room and took a seat

"are you still nervous" I asked

"no" he quickly said

I saw a drip of sweat run down his forehead

I chuckled

"what ?" he forcefully asked

"nothing" I chuckled

hayner was about to demand an answer when cloud walked in. We spoke for around 2 hours until cloud finally said

"so I will take the role of your dad and tifa will take the role of your mother and word of warning she is VERY motherly so she might actualy be like a mother, anyway you will be staying here and we will make an area to keep your equipment"

I noded with a smile

he turned to hayner "where are you staying?"

"my parents house, number 4 down the street"

cloud thought and said "to far to go with those creatures for now, they have gotten restless since you arrived, you can stay here for the night"

he walked to the stairs and turned to me and hayner and said with a smirk "bed now you two"

I sighed "yes dad"

and headed up to my new room with hayner and he said "tomorrow im going to get you to meet my friends"

I chuckled and fell asleep on my bed

* * *

NAMINE POV

I woke up that morning feeling better than before, I went downstairs to the kitchin where my mother was making some boiled eggs

"morning sweetie" she said looking at me

"morning"i said back

she placed the boiled eggs into some egg cups and looked at me "did you have another nightmare?"

I smiled "not really"

she started to smile "what do you mean not really"

I sat down and started to explain "well It started like normal where I was alone in the dark and those creatures started rising from the alleys and the ground..."

my mother noded

"...and then another figure came from the moolight a boy about my age, blond hair, spiky darker blond, he stopped the creatures from attacking me and when the ...THINGS ran he said they would leave me alone for the night."

"sounds more like a dream than a nightmare, have you ever seen this boy before?" she asked while passing me some toast

I thought and rememberd last night, outside the house, two boys walking down the street.

"actually yes I saw him walking down the street last night with... HAYNER, hayners back!"

"thats great! why dont you see him and ask who that boy is." she said pointing door

I noded and grabbed my coat then ran out the front door

After walking down a street that said "sunset road" I saw a figure running towards me

"NAMINE" the figure shouted

then I saw the blond hair and shouted "HAYNER"

when we finally reached each other we were both out of breath

"huff...huff...great..huff...to see you...huff...namine"he said leaning against a tree

"huff...huff...huff... great to see you..huff..too" I said panting

when I got my breath back to normal I asked "why did you run so fast?"

a grin then started to creep onto his face "I said to my friend the first one here is the winner of the race"

"And you won" i stated not seeing anyone around

"no" he said "I lost"

"but there is no one else here " i said waving my arms around.

"did you hear that,there is no one else hear" he said

"no one but the three of us" a familiar voice said making me jump

* * *

ROXAS POV

The blond girl jumped when i spoke

she was looking around when i said "up here"

she turned and saw me and her eyes widend when she looked at me and I knew why, I helped her out in her dream

I jumped down from the tree I was sat in

"hi im roxas " i said extending my arm for her to shake it

she shook my hand "namine " she said

her skin was so soft and I picked up her sent and I actually liked it

"did you sleep well you look a little tired?" i said watching her eyes widen with shock

and I nearly laughed at how suprised she was

"uh...yeah..yeah i was just up a little late thats all" she said starting to look away

"namine has been having nightmares since she was 4" hayner said shaking his head

"let me guess because of the darkness" i said confidently

"yeah" she sighed starting to feel embarressed

I put my hand on her shoulder "hey dont worry about i have met a load of people have the same problem, you just need to find and trust the light."

she looked up at me and smiled more confidently "thanks" she said happily

i smiled back at her

"why dont you two just kiss already" hayner said mokingly

namine blushed and turned away

hayner knew he should start running so he ran as fast as he could but i caught him easily

"now apoligise for that hayner" i said dragging him to where we had been standing before

"sorry " he said to me

"and to namine" i said twisting him around

"sorry namne" he said to her hesitently

she just giggled

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

me: sorry for updating late i had a problem

werewolf me: who are you calling a problem?

me: see what i mean anyway please review

werewolf me: or i will eat you


	5. note

me:just a note I need at least one review to continue my story because i have not been getting any but thanks to you who added the story to their favourites

werewolf me: review or i will hunt you down

me: no i wont dont worry

werewolf me: shut up

me : you shut up

roxas: how about you both shut up

werewolf me: WHAT THE-

me: how did you get here

sora: we dont know and when do i come into the story

me: soon sora soon

kairi: so just calm down sora

me: you too

kairi: are we missing someone

werewolf me: found her

(namine hangs across werewolfs shoulder)

namine: can you please put me down now

(puts her down)

namine: thank you

me :why were you over there

namine: i was getting an autographe book

werewolf me: why ?

namine : so i can get your autographe

me : my autographe

namine: yeah im a big fan

me: eerr (scratches bag of head)

(roxas mumbles something to low for a human to hear)

me :I heard that roxas

roxas : how could- oh right werewolf

namine : yeah he has super hearing, great strength, can jump really high, great smell and sight and is MEGA fast, your speed is better than your strength though

me : gee you really ARE a fan

me : but dont worry we are all still friends right

namine : REALLY?! I mean of course

sora: hell yeah

kairi : you bet

roxas: i guess

me: great i gotta go now remember review people

(transforms into werewolf)

namine : (squeels) can i ride on your back?

werewolf me : (sighs) fine


End file.
